Wie ein Zugunglück
by Foedhrass
Summary: Gibbs bereitet sich auf das Verhör eines Verdächtigen vor, den er für unschuldig hält, und ist überzeugt, dass die Wahrheit schnell ans Licht kommt – bis ihm jemand dazwischenfunkt.


**Name der Fanfiction:** Wie ein Zugunglück... **Autor:** Foedhrass **Beta Leser:** Mrs. Mallard

**Inhalt:** Gibbs bereitet sich auf das Verhör eines Verdächtigen vor, den er für unschuldig hält, und ist überzeugt, dass die Wahrheit schnell ans Licht kommt – bis ihm jemand dazwischenfunkt.

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Navy CIS gehören CBS, Paramount und Belisarius Productions. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spass geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

„Du sagst kein Wort!", rief Matt Bishop seinem Sohn hinterher, während Jethro den jungen Marine in den Verhörraum bringen ließ. „Ich werde dir einen Anwalt-" Der Rest des Satzes ging unter, als der Ermittler die Tür schloss.

Der Rekrut sah regelrecht mitleiderregend aus, als er sich auf den Stuhl setzte und nervös von Gibbs zur verspiegelten Glasscheibe und zurück zu dem Bundesagenten blickte. Der Ermittler setzte sich ihm schweigend gegenüber. Der angehende Marine selbst hatte noch keine Aussage gemacht, dass er auf der Anwesenheit eines Anwalts bestand, doch er hatte seine Miranda-Rechte auch noch nicht verworfen. Angstvoll starrte Tom Bishop den Ermittler an. Er war sichtlich den Tränen nah und kämpfte gegen das verräterische Zucken seiner Nasenflügel an. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nur mit Mühe in Erinnerung behielt, dass er ein Marine war – oder es zumindest werden wollte. Dieses halbe Kind konnte man noch kaum als angehenden Elitesoldaten bezeichnen! Immerhin hatte er gerade erst zwei Wochen des berüchtigten Boot Camps überstanden.

Die Vorstellung, dass er Sergeant Russ überwältigt haben sollte, war einfach nur lächerlich. Auch hinterrücks nicht! Selbst wenn Russ Tom Bishop zuvor gedemütigt hatte und er den Sergeant hasste: Dieser Rekrut war niemals in der Lage, sich so geräuschlos an Russ heranzuschleichen und ihm mit einem Schraubenschlüssel eins überzuziehen.

Jethro war sich absolut sicher, dass der Junge unschuldig war. Jeder konnte das Werkzeug genommen haben, auch wenn Bishop einer der letzten gewesen war, der vor dem Mord noch an den Werkzeugschränken gewesen war.

Theorien konnte er viele aufstellen. Möglicherweise war es sogar der Vater des Rekruten gewesen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Matt Bishop die Navy hasste – spätestens seit seine Frau, ein Navy Lieutenant, ihn für einen Kameraden verlassen hatte. Wenn es nach Matt Bishop gegangen wäre, wären er und sein Sohn längst von der Base weggezogen – doch Tom hatte beharrlich darauf bestanden, dort zu bleiben und Marine zu werden.

Bishop sr. musste genau gewusst haben, was auf seinen Sohn zukam. Vielleicht hatte er der Demütigung seines Sprosses nicht zusehen können und den Sergeant eigenhändig aus dem Marine Corps ins Grab befördert.

Doch natürlich konnte sich Gibbs nicht allein auf sein Bauchgefühl – und gesunden Menschenverstand – verlassen. Momentan sprachen die Beweise gegen den Rekruten, also würde er ihn verhören, bis Abby ein Indiz fand, das Toms Unschuld bewies.

Als die Tür aufsprang, fuhr der Ermittler herum. Sein Team wusste, dass er Bishop nicht für den Mörder und dieses Verhör für unnötig hielt, aber das war kein Grund, einfach so in den Raum zu-

Der Gedanke blieb in seinem Gehirn stecken, als er den Störenfried erkannte. Einen Moment lang war so verblüfft, dass er keinen Ton sagte, während die Frau zügig das Verhörzimmer betrat. Als käme er auf die Idee, ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. Tom Bishop schien die bedrohliche Anwesenheit des Ermittlers für einen Augenblick komplett zu vergessen, denn er sprang auf und salutierte vor der Verteidigerin.

„Lieutenant Commander Coleman...", grüßte Jethro die JAG-Anwältin. _Sie_ hatte er lange nicht mehr gesehen. Vor einem knappen Jahr das letzte Mal, als sie bei einem Fall auf der gleichen Seite gestanden hatten und nach erfolgreicher Verurteilung des Verbrechers noch einen Kaffee getrunken hatten.

„Commander."

„Wie bitte?"

„_Commander_ Coleman", korrigierte sie ihn mit kaum unterdrücktem Stolz. „Es ist eine Weile her, Gibbs."

Der Ermittler schenkte ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Gratulation."

Doch genauso schnell, wie sie zu ihm freundlicher geworden war, erstarb ihr Lächeln, als sie sich dem Rekruten zuwandte und Bishop befahl, sich zu setzen. Der Junge zögerte keinen Augenblick, auch wenn das bedeutete, dem Agenten wieder gegenüberzusitzen.

„Was tun Sie hier?" Gibbs fixierte die Anwältin mit seinem Blick. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass Matt Bishop seinen Sohn einer JAG-Verteidigerin anvertraute – so deutlich wie er sein Misstrauen gegenüber dem Marine Corps ausgesprochen hatte: _„Die Navy will ihn doch nur weiter reinreißen und ihn zu einem Sündenbock abstempeln! Tom hätte dem Corps niemals beitreten dürfen. Er war von Beginn an das Opfer!"_

„Recruit Bishop wurde mir vom COM Naval District Washington als Mandant zugeteilt", antwortete Coleman auf seine Frage, während sie ihren Aktenkoffer öffnete. Ein Blick reichte, um festzustellen, dass sie sich zumindest in einer Hinsicht nicht geändert hatte – die Ordnung in der Tasche war noch immer furchterregend. Doch das war gerade nebensächlich. Viel interessanter und wichtiger war, dass er die Anwältin kannte. Wen auch immer Matt Bishop für seinen Sohn auftreiben würde: Um die Finanzen der Familie war es nicht sonderlich gut bestellt. Coleman mochte den Fall noch nicht gut kennen und spontan als Pflichtverteidigerin des Jungen berufen worden sein, aber bei ihr konnte er sich sicher sein, dass sie den Rekruten effizienter verteidigen konnte als ein einfacher Anwalt, den sein Vater wahrscheinlich würde verpflichten müssen.

Außerdem folgte die Anwältin zwar höchstpenibel den Vorschriften, doch sie hatte einen guten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und genügend Mumm, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen als es das JAG-Corps vielleicht wünschte: Immerhin war es durchaus möglich, dass der Rekrut als Sündenbock am langen Arm verhungern sollte. Nicht aber mit Coleman als Verteidigerin.

„Ich will unter vier Augen mit meinem Mandanten sprechen", forderte Faith und Jethro hob kurz die Hände, ehe er wortlos aufstand. Nur zu! Die Anwältin würde wissen, wie sie am besten vorging. Kooperation war in Toms Situation wohl das Beste, doch nachdem sein Vater ihm befohlen hatte, zu schweigen, würde der Commander einige Dinge zu klären haben. Würde der Rekrut trotz der Anweisung seines Vaters reden oder weiter keinen Ton sagen? Er musste sich entscheiden.

Gibbs rückte den Stuhl zur Seite und war kurz davor, die Tür zu öffnen, als diese erneut mit Schwung aufgestoßen wurde. Jemand stürmte herein und stieß beinah mit ihm zusammen. Erst im letzten Moment konnte die Person bremsen – und der Ermittler hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, einer Fata Morgana erlegen zu sein. Er wandte sich zu der JAG-Verteidigerin um, die neben ihrem Mandanten saß und bereits eine Akte vor dem Rekruten ausgebreitet hatte. Nun sah sie auf – sichtlich irritiert über diesen ungewöhnlichen Krach an der Tür.

Jethro blickte zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Erst erwartete er gar keinen JAG-Anwalt, dann stand plötzlich seine alte Bekannte Faith Coleman in der Tür. Nun erwartete er einen unmotivierten unterbezahlten Verteidiger und blickte stattdessen in das schmunzelnde Gesicht seiner eigenen Anwältin.

Offenbar stand ihm die Verblüffung dieses Mal buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie groß war auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ausgerechnet Allison Hart...?

„Special Agent Gibbs", grüßte sie ihn mit einem kecken Augenaufschlag, ehe sie sich an ihm vorbeischob – und damit die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Amtskollegin auf sich zog. Doch Jethro folgte ihr gar nicht mit dem Blick. Das letzte Mal hatte er Ms. Hart gesehen, als sie ihm _die_ Akte überlassen und ihn irgendwie dazu gebracht hatte, sie als Verteidigerin zu akzeptieren. Danach war sie wie vom Erdboden verschwunden gewesen. Aber wer wusste schon, was sie noch heimlich gedreht und gewendet hatte, damit kein Richter auch nur auf die Idee kam, Rivera und seine Schwester könnten tiefere Gründe dafür gehabt haben, sich auf den Bundesagenten einzuschießen. Der Gedanke, dass er ihr möglicherweise noch mehr zu Dank verpflichtet war, gefiel ihm gar nicht, aber auch das spielte momentan keine Rolle: Erst ließ sie sich monatelang nicht mehr blicken und jetzt spazierte sie so mir-nichts-dir-nichts in den Verhörraum, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen. Was sollte das?

Langsam, beinah in Zeitlupe drehte sich der Ermittler zurück zu dieser seltsamen kleinen Gruppe – wobei es offenbar nicht wirklich eine homogene Gruppe war. Was für ein ungleicher Anblick!

Auf der einen Seite die hervorragend bezahlte zivile Anwältin, wie immer äußerst elegant gekleidet, ihr Blick wie so oft, kühl und verschlagen – und doch war sie hier und wollte anscheinend den mittellosen jungen Rekruten verteidigen, einer von vielen Pro-Bono-Fällen. Todsicher hatte sie ihn mit dem Wissen angenommen, dass er der leitende Ermittler war.

Auf der anderen Seite die JAG-Anwältin mit ihrer strengen Frisur und tadellos sitzenden Uniform. Sie hatte sich nicht freiwillig für den Fall gemeldet, aber sie besaß viel zu viel Mitgefühl, um ihren Mandanten hängen zu lassen – oder ihn dieser fremden zivilen Anwältin zu überlassen.

Faith war aufgestanden und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, während Allison die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt hatte. Die beiden sahen so aus, als wollten sie sich jeden Moment an die Gurgel gehen – und Tom Bishop, der zwischen ihnen saß, fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. _Das_ konnte Jethro ihm nicht verdenken.

Doch obwohl er genau wusste, dass er den Raum besser schnell verlassen sollte, da sich jeden Augenblick die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Anwältinnen auf ihn richten würde, blieb er stehen. Zu gespannt war er auf diese Konfrontation. Unwillkürlich kamen ihm DiNozzos Worte in einer ansatzweise ähnlichen Situation in den Sinn, wie Ziva ihm später verraten hatte: _„Wie ein Zugunglück... ich will ja wegsehen, aber ich kann nicht!"_

Damals hatte Tony Recht gehabt und auf eine seltsame Weise fühlte sich diese Situation ähnlich an.

Wahrscheinlich saßen seine Kollegen gerade mit einer Tüte Popcorn im Verhörraum und warteten auf den großen Knall. Allerdings war dies wohl doch eher ein Vulkanausbruch, bei dem er wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange am Rand des Kraters stand – immerhin befand er sich unmittelbar in Reichweite der Anwältinnen.

„Danke, Ihre Dienste werden hier nicht mehr benötigt", wandte sich Allison an die JAG-Anwältin. Sie ging an Faith vorbei und ohne deren Antwort oder Einverständnis auch nur abzuwarten, zog sie ihren Stuhl mit sich, um sich selbst darauf zu setzen.

„Oh, ich denke schon!" Mit einem Reflex, den Jethro Faith nicht zugetraut hätte – und Ms. Hart offenbar auch nicht – schloss sie ihren Aktenkoffer und stellte ihn auf den Stuhl.

„Mein Mandant ist ein angehender Marine", begann Commander Coleman, wurde allerdings gleich unterbrochen: „Mr. Bishop hat das Recht auf einen zivilen Anwalt, er ist nicht auf eine Pflichtverteidigung angewiesen."

Die unterschwellige Anschuldigung, dass der Commander diesen Fall nur mit geringem Aufwand und noch weniger Motivation bearbeiten würde, war nicht zu überhören.

Normalerweise hätte Gibbs ihr dabei sogar durchaus zugestimmt, aber nicht, wenn Coleman dieser Pflichtverteidiger war. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch gleich wieder. Das sollten die beiden unter sich ausmachen. Er musste ja nicht absichtlich schlafende Hunde wecken.

Zu spät! „Warum haben Sie mich nicht darüber informiert, dass Recruit Bishop einen zivilen Anwalt in Anspruch nimmt?" Commander Coleman hatte sich zu Jethro umgedreht und musterte ihn sichtlich verärgert.

Allison war schneller als er: „Mr. Gibbs hat die Angewohnheit, Fakten zu unterschlagen, wenn es ihm ins Konzept passt."

Wie bitte? Sie machte es ihm zum Vorwurf, dass er die JAG-Anwältin nicht von ihrer Arbeit abgehalten hatte, weil er davon ausgegangen war, dass Coleman ihren Mandanten längst aus der Misere gezogen hatte, bevor Matt Bishop überhaupt einen Verteidiger fand? So nicht!

„Er hat noch gar nicht nach einem Anwalt verlangt."

Wie zwei Raubtiere, denen Jethro ein Stück Fleisch zugeworfen hatte, richteten die beiden Verteidigerinnen ihre geballte Aufmerksamkeit auf Tom. Als stünde er ganz plötzlich, von Scheinwerfern angeleuchtet, auf einer Bühne, wurde der junge Mann mindestens um zwei Köpfe kleiner. Gibbs schien für ihn mittlerweile – im Vergleich zu den Anwältinnen – an Bedrohlichkeit eingebüßt zu haben, denn Tom sah ihn hilfesuchend an. Doch der Ermittler musste gar nicht helfend einspringen – und hätte auch nicht im Traum daran gedacht –, denn die Anwältinnen fixierten längst beide jeweils wieder ihre lästige Kontrahentin.

„Mr. Bishop, sagen Sie kein Wort", forderte Allison ihren Mandanten, der noch gar nicht wirklich ihr Mandant war, auf, ohne den vernichtenden Blick zu Commander Coleman zu unterbrechen. „Zu Ihrem eigenen Schutz sollten Sie nicht die Hilfe der Navy in Anspruch nehmen."

Faith fixierte ihre Kollegin. Weg war der Ansatz von Freundlichkeit, der sich bis eben gerade noch in ihrem Blick gehalten hatte und auch ihre Stimme hatte einige Grad an Temperatur eingebüßt: „Wollen Sie mir unterstellen, ich würde auf Befehl der Navy gegen meinen Mandanten arbeiten?"

Keine Antwort war auch eine Antwort. Beunruhigt sah Tom von einem zum anderen. Er erinnerte sich wohl gerade an die harten Worte seines Vaters gegenüber dem Marine Corps und fragte sich, wie viel Wahrheit darin stecken konnte.

„Wenn Sie hier eine Verschwörung wittern, muss ich Sie enttäuschen", fuhr Coleman fort. „Intrigen mögen sich täglich in _Ihrem_ Büro abspielen, nicht in meinem."

Treffer! Ms. Hart realisierte, dass ihre Kollegin sich nicht so leicht geschlagen geben würde. Sie zupfte ihre Jacke zurecht. „Es besteht kein Grund, paranoid zu werden, Ms. Coleman. Ihre Navy hat nichts zu befürchten, solange Sie nicht versuchen, Mr. Bishop zu verunsichern."

„_Ich_ habe nicht damit angefangen", gab die JAG-Anwältin ruhig zurück.

Allison schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Sie können damit aufhören und beweisen, dass die Navy nicht mit jedem Mittel versucht, Mr. Bishop unter ihrer Kontrolle zu behalten."

„Recruit Bishop hat sich gegen den Willen seines Vaters für den Beitritt ins Marine Corps entschieden und sich damit ausdrücklich der Navy anvertraut. Solange er nicht auf meinen Rechtsbeistand verzichtet, werde ich ihn bestmöglich vertreten."

„Er hat sich ausdrücklich _seinen Kameraden_ anvertraut", korrigierte die Zivilanwältin. „Nicht einer Anwältin, der der Fall zufällig zugelost wurde."

„Und eine Verteidigerin, die den Fall annimmt, um den Chefermittler zu beeindrucken, ist vertrauenserweckender?"

Gibbs war auf einmal verdammt froh, dass er ohnehin gerade nichts zu sagen hatte – denn diese Aussage hätte ihn vermutlich sprachlos gemacht. Die Auffassungsgabe der JAG-Anwältin war irgendwie erschreckend!

„Zumindest hätte die eine höhere Motivation", schoss Allison nach einer Schrecksekunde zurück und Jethro hatte Schwierigkeiten zu erkennen, ob dieses Geplänkel wirklich reines taktisches Säbelrasseln war.

„Wohl kaum", entgegnete der Commander. „Wenn das nicht klappt, lässt sie ihn fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Aber wen genau meinte sie jetzt mit ‚ihn'?

„Und wenn es klappt", fuhr Faith mit schneidender Stimme fort, „was hat Recruit Bishop dann davon? Eine Anwältin, die mit dem leitenden Ermittler paktiert. Was für eine Verteidigungsstrategie!"

Mit dem leitenden Ermittler paktieren? Was zur Hölle...? Wovon redete Faith? Jethro machte einen Schritt nach hinten, unsicher, ob er loslachen oder anfangen sollte zu weinen. Irgendwie lief dieses Gespräch aus dem Ruder!

Allison ging prompt zum Gegenangriff über: „Ach, und bei Ihnen ist es Zufall, dass Sie den Fall übernommen haben? Dass ausgerechnet Sie Mr. Bishops Pflichtverteidigerin geworden sind? Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hatten Sie schon früher mit Mr. Gibbs zu tun."

„COM Naval District Washington hat mir den Fall zuge-"

„Als ob Mr. Gibbs keine Kontakte im JAG-Corps hätte", unterbrach Ms. Hart ihre Kollegin. „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er auf diesem Weg seine Ziele zu erreichen versucht. Durch den einen oder anderen Anruf-"

„-hätte er auch nicht bewirken können, dass Admiral Casey einen bestimmten Verteidiger auswählt", gab Faith zurück. „Casey kann ihn nicht leiden."

„Tun Sie nicht naiver als Sie sind. Jeder ist käuflich."

„Sie müssen es ja wissen."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte tödliches Schweigen, dann konterte Allison sichtlich pikiert diesen empfindlichen Treffer: „Wie sonst hat die Navy Sie dazu gebracht, bei dieser Vertuschung mitzumachen? Oder sind Sie tatsächlich so leichtgläubig?"

„Nein, ich glaube, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen habe _ich_ noch keinen psychopatischen Kopfgeldjäger aus dem Gefängnis geholt, in dem Glauben, er wäre ein guter Patriot!"

Sollte Allison die Anspielung auf ihren Fehltritt durch Bells Entlassung aus dem mexikanischen Gefängnis erschüttert haben, ließ sie sich nichts anmerken – nicht einmal darüber, dass die JAG-Anwältin davon wusste. Ihre Stimme klang berechnend und kühl, als sie antwortete: „Nein, _Sie_ interessiert es nur überhaupt nicht, ob die Leute, die Sie verklagen, überhaupt schuldig sind oder nicht. Wie viele sind es mittlerweile? Ist es bei Curtin und Tabb geblieben, oder haben sie schon mehr Menschen auf Wunsch der Navy zu unrecht ins Gefängnis gebracht?"

Faiths Augen sprühten Funken, während Allisons Blick Rekord-Minusgrade erreicht hatte.

„Wie bitte? Auf Wunsch der-"

„Dass Sie das als Staatsanwältin versuchen", unterbrach die Zivilverteidigerin den Commander, „ist ja schlimm genug, aber als Anwältin Ihren Mandanten zu hintergehen, ist-"

„-eine Verleumdung, über die Sie besser zweimal nachdenken sollten", schnitt Coleman ihr scharf das Wort ab.

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass das JAG-Corps versucht, Mr. Bishop senior in den Ruin zu treiben. Diesmal auf Kosten seines Sohnes? Ein kleiner Umweg mit großer Wirkung?", hakte Allison fast sarkastisch nach.

„Wenn Sie mit ‚in den Ruin treiben' die unehrenhafte Entlassung meinen, die er selbst zu verantworten hat, dann sind Sie direkt auf das eigentliche Problem gestoßen", erwiderte Faith ungeduldig. „Mr. Bishop sr. hat die Navy schon gehasst, bevor sich seine Frau von ihm getrennt hat, und er will, dass sein Sohn das Marine-Corps verlässt."

„Und die Navy will ihn wegen Mordes ins Gefängnis bringen."

„Die Navy versucht ihn vor dem Gefängnis _bewahren_ und ihn im Marine-Corps halten. Was ja wohl auch sein Wunsch war und noch immer sein dürfte. Auch gegen den Willen seines Vaters."

Die Anwältinnen sahen sich an. Einen Moment lang rekapitulierten beide in Gedanken, was sie denn nun schlussfolgern sollten.

„Was ist denn dann das Problem?", hakte Allison nach kurzem Zögern nach – und diesmal waren sie sich ganz offensichtlich einig, denn sie benannten gleichzeitig dieses Problem: „Gibbs!"

Jethro lehnte an der Tür. Er war zutiefst erstaunt, wie zwei Personen sich so ausdauernd gegenseitig im Kreis herumjagen konnten – um dann eine derartig einhellig zur gleichen Meinung zu kommen. Ihm fiel nichts anderes ein, als fassungslos den Kopf zu schütteln – und die Verblüffung in den Gesichtern der beiden Anwältinnen zu genießen, als sie feststellten, dass ihr Mandant, wessen Mandant er jetzt auch immer sein sollte, gar nicht mehr im Verhörraum saß. Waren sie wirklich derartig aufeinander konzentriert gewesen, dass sie nicht gemerkt hatten, wie Abby zu ihm an die Tür gekommen war und ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte – woraufhin er Tom Bishop zu sich gewunken hatte?

„Wo ist-"

„Entlassen", unterbrach Gibbs Allison seelenruhig, nur um gleich darauf Faiths Frage beantworten zu müssen:

„Aber wie-"

„Auf der Tatwaffe ist zwar noch Toms DNA zu finden, aber danach wurde der Schraubenschlüssel noch von mehreren Personen in die Hand genommen – darunter auch von einer, die in der Nähe des Werkzeugs nichts zu suchen hatte. Der neuste DNA-Rückstand auf der Tatwaffe ist von Bishop sr."

Perplex starrten die beiden Anwältinnen ihn an. So einfach sollte die Lösung sein? Jethro konnte das Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Irgendjemand, der _dessen_ Verteidigung übernehmen will?"


End file.
